


Only Hope

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Community: 1-million-words, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance, Spoilers for season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: After a restless night for both of them, for different reasons, Caitlin surprises Joe at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For February Bingo at one million words  
> Prompt : presents

"Hey." 

Mired as he was in contradictory witness statements, Joe looked up in surprise at the sound of Caitlin's voice, a smile coming to his face the second he heard it. The smile only widened when he saw what she carried in her hands - a cardboard tray with two takeout Jitters cups in one, a paper bag also from Jitters in the other. "Hey," he said, standing from his desk and leaning down to kiss her cheek, letting one hand cup her elbow just for the pleasure of feeling her body close to his. Not that he indulged for long - after all, he was on the clock and the precinct was fairly crowded. 

Maybe Caitlin knew what he was thinking because she bit her lip as she glanced around her quickly. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by..." 

He took the tray from her, gestured to his desk and the visitor's chair there. "Sweetheart, you are always welcome." Pulling the cups from their holders, he found the one with her name and slid it towards her, taking a careful sip from his own at the same time. "Especially if you come bearing gifts." 

It was a joke and she smiled softly as she sat down in her chair, somewhat stiffly, he noted and he frowned. "Wally told me you'd been called out early when I got to the house this morning," she told him. "I thought you might like some breakfast." She tilted her head and pursed her lips as she glanced at the clock on the precinct wall. "Elevenses?"

She didn't have to work hard, or at all, to convince him. Opening the bag, he found a blueberry muffin and an apple danish and he didn't think twice before sliding the muffin across to her. "Bless you." He let her pull a piece from the top of the muffin, watched her chew and swallow before asking, "How is he?"

Caitlin shook her head from side to side, eyes darkening in concern. "Not good," she told him. "He was awake half the night again... I'd wake up because I heard him muttering in his sleep, then I'd listen to him crying..." She pressed her lips together, picking at her muffin with no real intent. "And he won't talk to me. He won't talk to anybody about it." 

Joe sighed. "Let me see what I can do," he said and her eyes showed her gratitude. "Cisco knows we're all here for him," he reminded her. "It's just gonna take some time." 

"I know." Caitlin didn't sound happy about it. "I just hate seeing him like this." 

"Yeah." Public place and workplace be damned, Joe reached out and touched the back of her hand lightly before covering it completely with his hand. "He's lucky to have you." 

Her cheeks flushed and she looked down as she turned her hand over underneath his, curling her fingers around his palm. Her lips were curled in a smile but her eyes were concerned and, he thought, for more than just Cisco. "You look tired," she observed and he chuckled at that, straightening up and bringing his coffee to his lips again. 

"Well, that's your fault." He kept his voice light so that she'd know he didn't mean it. Well, not entirely anyway. "Nearly twenty years I got by just fine sleeping alone. Now, a few nights without you and I'm Mr Insomnia." 

It was hard to tell if she looked apologetic or flattered. "I'm sorry-" she began and he didn't let her finish. 

"Caitlin, we've talked about this," he reminded her. "Cisco needs you right now... and I ain't going anywhere." 

As if the universe were trying to prove him wrong, Singh chose that exact moment to open his office door and call Joe's name. He had the grace to look apologetic when he saw Caitlin sitting there, held up his hand and said, "When you're ready," before heading back inside, closing the door behind him. 

When Joe glanced back to Caitlin, she wasn't even trying to hide her amusement. "I should go," she said, standing up. "I'll see you later?" 

"How about lunch?" Joe suggested, an idea taking shape in his mind. "There are leftovers in the fridge at home if Barry or Wally haven't discovered them... We can heat them up, eat on the couch..." 

He let his voice trail off but she knew exactly where his train of thought was going. "You don't think everyone's going to assume we're sneaking off for..." She couldn't actually say it, which he found adorable. 

Nearly as adorable as the blush that painted her cheeks when he took her hand, squeezed it. "We can only hope."


End file.
